


Saving he from herself

by Lamelodia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Razor and Bill, The Master Has Issues, The Master discovers Missy is him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamelodia/pseuds/Lamelodia
Summary: The Master discovers Missy is his future incarnation.





	Saving he from herself

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any grammatical mistake. This is also my first Doctor who fanfiction! Have some fun, anyone who read this =)

When the Master heard a human was captured from upstairs, he couldn’t care less. In fact, there were so many humans being turned to Cybermans that all this movement become commonplace.

In fact, what really concern him was founding a way to escape. His TARDIS was useless without the dematerialization circuit, and he didn’t think he could find another one on the shop, so this option was discarded. He could find a shuttlecraft and get up as fast as possibly, but he still wouldn’t be able to get out of the ship. 

At least, the mondasians couldn’t turn him in a Cyber-trash. On the other hand, when they finally discover that the sweet and helpful Razar was actually the Time Lord who tyrannise their people... Well, this would be the time where he would be fucked.

That’s why his hearts almost blew up when he was cleaning the ward and he heard the newcomer whisper a single word: Doctor.   
He ran as fast as he could to tune in the TV with the first floor. And when he finally got it, he saw the stupid police box and... The Doctor. Looked old and forever upset, but still was the Doctor.

The Master knew his old enemy was, ironically, his salvation. That’s the reason why he welcomed his new pet when she woke up, got a job for her in the hospital and struggled to bear her dull small talk about her boring life and how amazing the Doctor was. His plain was to make her trust him so much that the old and good Razor would become a close friend. When the Doctor arrives, Bill’s best friend would beg for not to be left in that floor while she go upstairs. Of course, once he reaches the Doctor’s TARDIS he would stole it and wreak havoc upon his head. Because, like always, he couldn’t waste a chance to plague the Doctor’s life. 

– Why he is taking so long? – Bill asked in an afternoon.

– Already told you. Upstairs very fast – he answered while pouring the good tea in a cup.

She snorted.

– A lot of talk when he could just get downstairs already! Yeah, this man can’t miss a chance to give a lecture – it was her tenth complaint in that afternoon. Razor smile while served the cup of tea for her, but the Master imagined himself throwing the hot liquid all over her face. 

– Patience, my dear. – He sat next to her on the sofa.

She drank her tea in silence. The Master was relieved. Now that the drums had gone, he was not afraid of the silence anymore.

– See that bloke over there? – She broke the sacred silence and pointed to someone who stood behind the Doctor – At first, you could think he is just a normal guy with hair’s problems. But he is actually a badass.

– Badass – The Master forced himself to laugh. – Very funny word.

The image was frozen in a room where the Doctor was talking to an armed person while a bald guy and a woman stood without do anything.

– What about the woman? – Razor asked – You never said much about her.

– Her name is Missy. I don’t know her very well, thankfully. – She took a sip of the tea. 

– Why thankfully? She looks very nice.

Bill took the hint.

– Do you fancy her? – She almost chocked. – No, man. You better stay out of the way. She is trouble, believe me. Don’t let the Mary Poppins’outfit tricks you.

– Why?

– Because she is a murder!

– Murder is not so bad – she wide opened her eyes when the Master said this, so Razor urged to correct – I mean, when you kill bad people.   
– I don’t think that is her case. For what the Doctor told me, she killed without remorse and just because she could.

“Looks like my kind of girl” the Master thought.

– The Doctor brought us here just because of here. To test her, see if she turned good. Like if this could be possible after a life of killing spree. 

– I agree – the Master leaned back. – Can’t change someone’s core. 

– Exactly! And you wanna know more? She spent seventy years in a vault whereas the Doctor taught her how to be good. I know that this nothing for Time Lords, but for us humans? Means a life time! 

The Master didn’t believe in what he heard.

– Wait, what? – He was so shocked that the accent almost slipped. – Time Lord?

– What? The Doctor is a Time Lord. I told you already.

– You didn’t say that she... she... – He couldn’t finish the phrase. 

– That she is a Time Lord? Yeah, she is. The Doctor said they are the last of the Time Lords.

The Master sealed his lips to avoid getting out of the disguise. Missy... She could be another renegade time lord that, somehow, survived the Time War. It was very implausible, however, to not say impossible. There was another option, of course: 

Missy was him.

And he was trying to turn good. 

– The tea is not so bad this time. You are improving! – Bill smoothly hit his arm.

A woman. How could he regenerate into a woman? But that was only a detail. He could bear being a woman. He could be as evil as any male incarnation. What he couldn’t bear is stand next to the Doctor as another human puppet. 

– Are you alright, Raz? – Bill was really worried – You look pale!

The Master was boiling inside. He was biting his lower lip so hard that he felt taste of blood. His hands were shaking with hatred. His hearts was beating so fast that was almost like the drums were back. He gulped. 

– Yes, my dear. I forgot I have to clean the kitchen – he jumped out of the sofa and left the room, leaving a very confuse Bill behind.

The scenario is changed. It was not more only a matter of escape. It was a matter to save himself. He didn’t know what made Missy side to the Doctor, but after what he is going to do, the Doctor would never forgive her. The Master smiled whereas heading to the surgery room. One thing he was certain: he betrayed a lot of allies, but could never possible betray his core. And that was something he would make Missy remember.


End file.
